1. Technical Field
The present application is directed to a styling instrument and, in particular, to a tethered styling instrument. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tethered styling comb. The present invention also relates to a kit containing components of a styling instrument, and how they are to be assembled and used.
2. Background Discussion
Hair stylists generally comb out individual sections of hair prior to cutting each section, then change the comb to another hand where it is grasped tightly while cutting the section, and then changing back when needed moments later to comb the next section. Over time, the repetitive nature of these movements can causes painful problems such as tendinitis or carpal tunnel syndrome. In addition, hairstylists must disinfect combs whenever they are dropped, and replace the dropped comb with a clean one, which makes the cutting operation more time consuming than it needs to be.